Fearless
by Bahamut Epyon
Summary: Emily McGarner was always a bit of an odd child. Fearless they'd say. Wither or not that would help or hinder her as the sole housemaid to this strange foreign noble would yet be seen. He may have some odd quirks and habits, but what foreigner doesn't? At least he's handsome, and such a gentleman! Goofy little mild romantic comedy. OC/Dracula.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just the start of something I had lying around for quite a while now, and figured I'd finish up the chapter to post. _If_ this gets added to it will be rare and under no schedule. I've got enough I'm working on at the moment. Though if the urge takes me when nothing else will I'll work at it. Hope it's enjoyed regardless. Please Read and Review! **

* * *

Chapter - 1

Emily McGarner was always a bit of an odd child. When she was young her parents would praise and smile; _such a brave little girl, not afraid of anything._ It didn't become apparent that there might be something _truly_ wrong with her till the day she wandered off from her mother at the zoo when she was only seven.

No one could say how she wound up in the wolf enclosure, and she certainly wasn't telling, but there she was. Sitting humming happily in her pale yellow Sunday dress before a large gray wolf that snarled with its heckles raised and paced around her warily. The small dark haired girl ignored the terrified wails of her mother; _it was just a puppy after all._ Little Emily pat her lap and stared at the beast expectantly. Steadily its fear gave way to curiosity towards the strange tiny human that had invaded its territory so confidently. It sniffed her hand and received a scratch behind the ears.

And so that's how Thomas Bilder, the keeper that tended to the wolves there, found them. He'd been pulled to the enclosure by a fanatic worker and came to stand beside the now hysterical mother. When told what was happening he knew only dread, but with one look at the wolves relaxed and curious stance he knew the little lass was in no harm. He shooed off the wide eyed gawkers and made his way into the enclosure. He'd no fear of the wolves, they knew him. Mr. Bilder was the one in charge and they held a healthy respect for the man. The girl greeted him with a smile and let herself be led out by the large middle aged man.

Her mother clung sobbing to the little girl and it wasn't till she noticed her daughters uncomfortable squirming and insistence to be let go that she released her. One of the other keepers hurried over and sat the woman down bringing her a bit of strong tea and the daily post to fan herself with. Mr. Bilder crouched down to eye level with the girl and listened to her prattle on like nothing had been wrong at all. The gruff man couldn't help but smile and laugh at her antics. _The girl'd have balls o' brass if she'd been a lad._

Lady McGarner finally calmed herself and decided it was time to go. Little Emily curtsied properly and thanked Mr. Bilder for letting her play with his doggies before being dragged along by her mother. Her wrist _firmly_ gripped by the haggard woman. No… there was _definitely_ something wrong with their little girl.

For the next ten years they went from doctor to priest to doctor again in an effort to find what ailed the young girl. Each time they were turned away with a sympathetic shake of their head. There was nothing really _wrong_ with her. Just something a little off in her head. The lass felt no fear, none at all. When presented with something that should instill terror she felt only an intense curiosity. The doctors didn't know what it was; they didn't have a name for it. So they sent her on her way.

After a time Mr. and Mrs. McGarner came to accept that their little girl, now not so little, was simply odd. Odd in a way that made potential suitors rare and any prospects for a respectable marriage unlikely. Lovely though she was with her fair skin, delicate features, and sleek black hair, her mannerisms were much harder to sell. She spoke her mind, often saying things that would offend or simply make others uncomfortable. She cared not for what was proper behavior and was blunt to the point of harsh. Their poor dear would grow to be an old spinster at this rate.

No... their little girl was far from usual. They did the best they could in finding her employment as a maid among the higher houses, but her odd manner…and her frightfully brash words rarely kept her with them long. Each day bleed into the next and young Emily's frustration with her plight only seemed to grow.

* * *

 _It was_ _ **just**_ _a mouse!_ Emily huffed irritably. It wasn't fair! She'd worked all of six months at the Doray estate only to be chased out after one simple misstep. _How was I supposed to know Lady Doray was so frightened by mice?_ She couldn't find a thing scary about the little creatures…then again she couldn't find a thing scary about much of anything. She huffed again in a very unladylike manner as she remembered this morning's events.

One of the younger maids had found a mouse in one of the grain jars and shrieked up a storm. No one was home at the time fortunately or the girl might have been back on the streets for the disturbance alone. She'd put a pot over the jars lid to keep it trapped and left it there for _her_ to deal with. _As usual!_

Emily had caught the little fellow by his tail and was taking him out to the gardens when the lady of the house rounded the corner. Emily had bumped into the woman a bit carelessly she'd admit, but it hardly warranted such a dismissal. _So the mouse jumped on her dress…at least it didn't decide to nest in her petticoat!_ Lady Doray had given a shriek that had Emily's ears ringing still! There was a mild sense of vindictive satisfaction in knowing that the little rodent had escaped to see another day…and that the Doray's would likely be investing in an exterminator because of it.

All and all it had made for a rather eventful morning.

Which was how young Miss McGarner found herself sitting outside a small local bakery. It was still a bit chilly and she held her cup of tea in her palms so it could warm her hands. She'd forgotten to bring her mittens again. It had been nice and warm this morning, but as things tended to go in London the weather had turned on her. _At least it's not raining..._ She quietly pondered what to do with the rest of her day as she sipped at her tea. Going home would mean facing her parent's disappointment, and she could do with putting that off as long as possible.

No she was fairly content sitting there people watching. It was a bit of a pastime for her. Watching people hurry from one place to another going about their normal lives, fretting over their hair, their suit, the weather. People could be very fascinating _. At_ _least when they weren't yelling at you or looking down on you with shame. Or starring at you like your mad..._ That was easily the most common response she got. She sighed heavily. _What I should be doing is looking for another position._ But after the day she had just taking a moment to breath was much preferred.

Emily watched the men and woman pass on the streets, mentally commenting on their dress and appearance. He eyes were drawn to a tall pale man in black. _Very pale..._ His attire was rich and he had a distinctly foreign look about him. Jet black hair fell down his back in curling waves ending just before the curve of his spine. His face was regal and sharply defined by the well trimmed beard and mustache. He stood beneath an overhang across the street eyeing a map. His handsome face was contorted in frustration. He wandered down the road and not more than a few minutes later he rounded the corner on the opposite side of the block. Emily giggled softly behind her hand. Poor man was obviously lost. Emily rose from her seat and made her way across the street. He had stopped to glare down at the offending item beneath the same overhang.

"Sir... I couldn't help but notice you seem a little lost," Emily smiled kindly. He looked about ready to tear the poor map to shreds. He glanced down at the slender young woman in surprise.

"Ah... yes." He cleared his throat lightly, "I fear I am not very familiar with your city." His accent was thick and rich and Emily couldn't help the slight flush that found its way to her cheeks at the sound of his voice. The way he rolled his r's and enunciated certain letters was almost sensual and very exotic.

"I live around here… perhaps I can help you find your way," She giggled softly and came to stand close beside him.

He became rather still as she leaned in to peak at the map in his hands. It was slightly yellowed with age and a bit out of date. She glanced up at him expectantly. He was staring at her with a strange intensity. Her small jacket had slumped low to expose her neck and shoulder and as soon as she pulled the garment tight around her he seemed able to focus again. Emily blushed softly. Male attention wasn't something she was very accustomed to. Most men knew better then to bother with her.

He gave a strained smile and pulled out what looked to be a deed of some sort. "I am looking for this address here..." He tapped the paper with a single slender finger tipped in a rather long pointed nail. Emily hummed softly before glancing to the map. Her brow scrunched in thought… _Something's off about all this…hmm.  
_  
"Ah I see the problem, your maps about five years to old."

"To old? Does so much change in so few years?" The pale man looked bewildered.

She nodded, "Oh yes... it wasn't more than two years ago that the Howard & Bullough firm bought up about half this area," She circled a section of streets on the map with her finger, "They build some sort of textile factory there. Half these streets are gone now."

He looked somewhat concerned and Emily tutted softly, "Now now not to worry, I recognize most of these names. It ought to be down off these here... hmm they renamed a few of these to so... if we go this way..." The man watched her puzzle it out looking a bit overwhelmed.

"How does one keep track of so much change," He spoke so softly she almost didn't hear him. Emily glanced up at him questioningly and he waved a delicate hand dismissively. "It is nothing... it is just… The lands of my home change very little. This is all quite strange to me."

She smiled softly, "'Tis nothing to be ashamed of. I hear the same complaints from people who've lived here their whole lives. Come along let's see if we can't find this place before night fall, London's a different place after dark. I'd say you'd need a whole new map for that alone."

He chuckled softly and wore a strangely knowing smile, "So I have heard."

Emily smiled softly and started down the sidewalk. The man followed and she could feel his eyes on her. It sent a tingling down her spine and left her jittery. He moved so silently that she kept glancing back at him to be sure he hadn't fallen behind. Each time she did he was far closer than she expected, it was a little off-putting. Emily led him around the corner of the large factory and down a series of tight alleyways. The waning sunlight failed to pierce the dark here and a strange cold sunk into her. The shadows seemed to move of their own accord as they passed, but the young girl hardly seemed to notice. As they went on the age of the neighborhood became more noticeable. A small series of flats stood along a narrow street that firmly resisted the encroaching modern architecture.

"Here we are..." She paused as she eyed the paper with the address then the flat corresponding to it, "Oh dear... I know this place. I fear someone may have taken advantage of you Sir. This flat has a terrible reputation. It's been empty for years... I don't think the bank solicitor would even step foot in the place."

"Oh, and why is that?" He asked curiously.

Emily clasped her hands in front of her chest, "They say the place is _haunted_. I'm not much for such things myself, but the family that lived there years ago was _murdered_ and no one's been willing to take the residence," She leaned in as though she were imparting the latest gossip, "Apparently the father went quite mad and took a hatchet to the whole household. That was long before I was born though… It's been empty ever since."

"Haha I assure you…I've little to fear from the dead," He said once again with that odd knowing smile. Like he was privy to some joke she was not.

Emily hummed thoughtfully, "I never could understand the notion. Even if they _were_ to hop up and wander about I don't think they'd be much different then they'd been alive."

She stopped herself from rambling further and flushed pink. _Oh I went and did it again!_ Such topics were not appropriate for casual conversation. _Why do I always do that?_ Emily gave the man a small apologetic smile but the man was silent. He stared at her long and hard. Usually such silence was coupled with that cautious look one would give a wild animal, but he watched her with a different sort of consideration. She wasn't sure what to make of it if she were honest. After a moment he chuckled lightly and turned his gaze back to the flat. She felt the fool for certain.

"Well…I thank you for your assistance Madam..." The tall man said softly, mercifully turning the topic back to something tamer, "Though I fear I never got your name."

"Oh! I'm so sorry how rude of me." She smiled sheepishly, "Emily Ann McGarner." She gave a small curtsy and brushed a lock of straight black hair from her eyes.

"Miss McGarner... I am Prince Vlad Dracula, and I am in your debt." Her eyes went as wide as saucers.

"P-prince? Oh my..." She brushed her hands over her dress in an attempt to neaten the simple gown, "I'm sure I look quite the mess..."

Dracula's smile widened and he raised a slender while gloved hand, "You need not fret over yourself my dear. You look lovely."

Pink colored her cheeks, "I-it's not just that I... I've been rather... um _casual_ with you. Telling such foolish ghost stories..." She scolded herself, "I hope I did not offend you my Lord."

He waved a hand dismissively, "No no... Not at all. It has been rather... _refreshing_."

Emily gave a short respectful bow, "Well then…H-have a good evening Sir. It has been a pleasure meeting you."

"Mm…Indeed it has. Travel safely my dear…" His smile turned oddly sharp and his tone held something almost ominous to it, "It's starting to get dark."

Emily smiled obliviously and headed back the way they came. He watched her go, wearing a truly perplexed expression on his regal face.


	2. Chapter 2

**I think one of the largest things holding me back with this story is my lack of familiarity with the era. I can be a bit of a stickler for canon or historical accuracy, so my lack of knowledge here makes me rather hesitant on what to write or where to go. Oh well. I wanted to get something out before Halloween, so a short little chapter for good old Dracula will have to suffice. I moved just recently and haven't dome much writing for any of my stories. Hope this is enjoyed all the same. If anything its a bit of a health and safety check in. I'm still alive guys! :D  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

Emily sighed and scribbled away in her notebook. Some kept journals or diaries, Emily took to drawing out her thoughts. The image of that handsome gentleman from the evening before remained stuck at the front of her mind. He even remained with her after her parent's harsh words about her dismissal. The thin stick of charcoal dirtied her slender hands as she smudged it across the page. The pale tone of her paper and the dark charcoal almost matched her subjects actual tones. He'd been so pale she couldn't help but wonder if the man had an illness. That wasn't uncommon in old royal lines after all. _A prince... Who would have thought?_ Emily felt downright giddy.

The more she thought about him the more her imagination went wild. Images of the man entertaining at royal balls danced through her head. _Vlad Dracula..._ She let the name roll off her tongue and struggled to match how he had enunciated it. _What is he the prince of?_ She didn't recognize his accent. _He must be_ _ **very**_ _foreign._ It was a guilty pleasure daydreaming about princes and parties all morning when she ought to be seeking new employment. Dreaming about pretty dresses she'd never get to wear wasn't going to get her a new position. _Oh give me my moment! How many girls could honestly say they'd met a real prince?_

Emily sighed and looked out the window of her small room to the streets beyond. Her face scrunched in deep thought. Whoever had sold him that flat had most certainly taken advantage of the poor man, and that just didn't sit well with her. _It will likely need a lot of work to be made livable...I wonder if he's hired any help yet._ He seemed to be fairly fresh off the boats.

It wouldn't be too presumptuous of her to offer her services would it? Probably, but would it stop her? Certainly not. It was worth a try if nothing else. The royal hadn't seemed put off by her casual manner. Emily flushed pink with embarrassment. _I can't believe I was so silly. Prattling on about ghosts...honestly._

Her course of action decided, Emily wiped her hands on a rag and tidied up. She straightened her dress and donned her warmer coat. It was a bit overcast today and the gloom permeated the old cobble streets. This time she didn't forget her mittens. Hurrying out the door and down the road she made her way to the narrow street that would lead to the old fashioned cul-de-sac.

* * *

Emily gave one more firm knock and waited. _Nothing._..She peeked through the small frosted stained glass window adorning the front door in hopes of catching some sort of movement. _Nobody home_...On one hand she was mildly disappointment, but on the other she was bursting with excitement. No one to answer the door meant he hadn't hired anyone on yet. Even the simplest housekeeper would know to take down a visitor's message for their Lord.

Her excitement came to a halt. _But now what?_ Emily looked around the quiet street and chewed her lip anxiously. She could leave a note in the door and hope he found it on his return. Emily shuffled around in her bag to pull loose a slip of paper from her sketchbook and found a bit of charcoal at the bottom of her bag. Hardly the most professional job inquiry she'd made, but Emily was too full of excitement to think about that.

The note was short and concise with her address at the bottom. The folded bit of parchment slipped easily in the crack of the door. Satisfied with her work she nodded sharply and left the quiet place to its solitude. If anything came of this she'd be pleasantly surprised.

* * *

Errands had been run and shopping had been done by the time Emily finally made her way back home. Even if she wasn't bringing home shillings she'd at least make herself useful. Her mother protested this out of principle, but with her coming up in age Emily was sure she appreciated the help.

They were just about to sit down for their supper when a firm knock sounded at their door. The hour was far past what would be considered appropriate for a visit. Her father rose looking mildly annoyed at the interruption. Emily's mother gave her daughter's hand a swat when she strained in her seat in hopes of seeing who it could possibly be.

"You're not a child Emily. Don't act like one!" Her mother snipped.

She pouted at the scolding which hardly helped her case.

"Emily!" Her father barked from the other room making her jump in surprise.

She hurried from her seat, "C-coming father!"

Emily froze where she stood as she rounded the corner. _Oh...Oh dear_. Her prince stood tall and elegant just outside their short narrow door. It framed him like a picture. He smiled charmingly at her as she stepped into the room. He tipped his hat and gave a short bow. Emily's cheeks burned brightly and her father's eyes narrowed in disapproval.

"Please forgive the intrusive hours. I just returned today and found your note. I feared with how busy I have been I would not have the chance to speak with you in the morrow. It would not due to leave you wondering."

Emily father turned the disapproving glare to her, "Note? What nonsense have you bit up to Emily?"

Emily stammered nervously at her father's obvious anger, "I...um, well you see..."

Vlad smiled charmingly, "Your lovely daughter helped me find my way the other day. I am new to your city you see. She left a note inquiring of employment. I have been busily attending to my new purchases, and have yet to find staff for them. I fear it slipped my mind entirely."

Her father narrowed his eyes at the tall man and eyed him suspiciously, "This is highly irregular, and you've no other staff?"

"No..." Vlad hummed mildly in thought, "But I will pay her generously. I'd not expect her to work the place of two for less." Her father seems to perk a little at that. "Would twenty five pounds suffice?" Emily's father's eyes went wide and father coughed sharply.

Emily gasped at the absurd offer, "I-I couldn't possibly ask that much of you sir. I..."

Her father interrupted her protest swiftly, "That's is a most generous offer. When would you be liking her to start?"

Emily gaped at him in disbelief. _This is highway robbery! I doubt even a house matron gets such pay._ Vlad ignored all of this however and continued to wear his tight lipped smile. There was something all to knowing in that grin.

"Right away I'm afraid." From inside his coat he fished out a key, "I'll not be there in the morning, but this will let you in. The place needs some work sadly. I'll leave how you attend to it to your discretion, but if you need anything just leave a note and I will insure you get it."

Emily took the key from him and nodded dumbly, too stunned by everything to really compute it, "T-thank you Sir."

Lord Dracula tipped his hat and gave a short bow at the waist, "I will intrude upon you no more. Good Evening."

She watched him disappear down the streets cast in darkness before blinking down at the key in her hand in disbelief. After a moment to process things she turned sharply to glare at her father.

" _Father!_ This is practically _thievery._ I can't let him pay me that much. It's absurd!" Emily said aghast.

"You will and you'll say not another word about it!" Father snapped and shook a finger as her angrily. His face was flushed as he marched past her gesturing violently as he went. "If you lose this one you're gone. I don't care what you do with yourself, but you will burden us no more! Nunnery or brothel, whatever will take you."

"Patrick!" Mother scolded.

Emily's eyes welled up with tears and she clutched the key in her hand tightly to her chest.

"He doesn't mean that dear!" Emily ignored them both and hurried up the stairs to her room, "He doesn't mean it! What about your dinner?" Her mother called after.

Emily fell into bed with a sob and curled up under her blankets. If they thought her such a burden then they wouldn't have to feed her! Her appetite was gone anyway. This wasn't the first time her father had threatened in such a way. In fact he did nearly every time she stepped out of line, as though hoping it might one day scare her straight. All it ever succeeded in doing was put her into a deep depression. Father always knew just what to say to ruin something good.

Sniffling Emily rolled onto her side and uncurled her fingers to look down at the tiny key hidden there. It weighed more than something so tiny should. _I'll do good. I'll be the best housekeeper he's ever seen!_ And it wouldn't be for her father. She'd do it for herself...and her handsome employer Prince Vlad.

Emily sat up. Rubbing the tears from her eyes she looked down to consider the little key. It was small and old, but surprisingly fancy looking. It was pretty in and of itself. Digging around in her worn vanity she found a bit of cord and strung it through some filigree at the keys handle. Tomorrow would be better. Letting the key dangle around her neck Emily dropped to lay back in her bed.

 _What are princes like I wonder?_ letting herself fall into fantasies of grand balls and fancy halls, Emily drifted away to more pleasant places.


End file.
